Who New Engineering Was So Warm
by Knighthawk993
Summary: Kalel and Lizzy were working in Engineering when Jim shuffled in complaining he was bored. Oneshot.


_**I thought I'd do some one shots while I think of another adventure for them. The story before this is called New Planets, Old Friends, Same Troubles if you want to read it.**_

_**Also I'm not an engineer so the stuff in this is probably a load of crap.**_

* * *

**Who Knew Engineering Was So Warm.**

Montgomery Scott did not complain when Jim told him that Kalel was becoming permanent a member of the Enterprise. He also didn't hide the fact that he found her attractive. He told both Jim and Kalel to their faces which resulted in playful threatening with Jim and a huge hug from Kalel for being honest.

Although half the time he mentioned his attraction just to get a rise out of Jim. Jim would often shoot him a _don't you dare _look when Scotty would flirt her.

Kalel knew perfectly well, as did Jim, that Scotty would never act on it. She liked seeing Jim get all defensive and protective over her. She and Scotty would frequently plan things just to annoy Jim.

Kalel was currently working on the drive core with Lizzy when Jim shuffled in.

"_I'm bored. What are you doing?" _he asked when he spotted Lizzy.

"_Something really complicated that you won't understand sweetheart."_ called Kalel from out of sight.

"_Oh I"m hurt."_ jested Jim as he searched for Kalel.

She was laid in a small vent, her legs dangling out, with a plasma torch in hand. Lizzy was stood on the outside holding onto a PADD, monitoring the fluctuating levels coming from the container that Kalel was working beneath.

"_Stop stop stop!" _shouted Lizzy, tapping on the PADD.

Kalel quickly crawled out of the vent and stood beside of Lizzy, looking over her shoulder.

In true Kalel fashion she was in red Star Fleet tank top, made by Uhura, which was blathered in grease. She also had on a pair of tight grey trousers and her black boots. She had tucked a formerly white cloth into her back pocket.

Intrigued, Jim also looked at the PADD after quickly looking Kalel up and down. She was right. Jim didn't understand what the hell all the different flashing lights and columns meant.

"_Damn the diffuser is drawing to much heat."_ moaned Kalel in exasperation rubbing dirt and grease over her face.

She crawled back under and began working again, the plasma torch drowning out any chance of hearing anyone speak. Jim just stood there watching.

After a while Lizzy called the all clear and Kalel re-emerged covered in even more grease, this time spreading it on her trousers. Jim laughed at the sight of Kalel gaining a thin stare from her.

"_All stable Kalel. I'm glad it was you in there. Your hand is slightly steadier than mine...slightly."_

"_Why? Incase it came crashing down on my head? If you were in there you would have ended up in the Medbay." _Kalel jokingly prodded Lizzy's chest, _"Then you'd be like 'oh Leonard I'm injured, I need your lovely soft hands...I'm making myself feel sick."_

Lizzy and Jim laughed as Kalel pulled a disgusted face. Jim looked Kalel right in her enchanting olive eyes with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"_Now that's dealt with I have the joys of paper work to do. See you guys later." _

Lizzy scooted out of sight leaving Jim alone with Kalel. Jim didn't stop staring at Kalel.

"_What?"_

Jim said nothing but kept grinning at her.

"_What?!" _she asked more firmly.

Jim walked towards her only stopping when he was inches from her face. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, his thumbs tracing her hips bones, pulling her closer until their hips were touching.

"_This is engineering Jim..."_

"_Didn't stop us before."_

His right hand slowly made it's way back around to her front. As he lifted it into her line of sight she saw he had her grubby cloth in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow at him not understanding where he was going with it.

Jim shook his head, chuckling to himself, as he wiped away the dirt from Kalel's face. She began to squirm to try get away. Jim just moved behind her, laughing harder, so he could he hold her tighter.

"_I'm...just gonna...get dirty later."_

She had managed to get out of his grasp. Jim gently threw the cloth back at her, hitting her in the face.

"_Are you now?"_

She threw it back with more force.

"_You have a dirty mind James Kirk."_

A flirtatious smile spread across her face as Jim closed the gap between them once again. He tucked the cloth back into her back pocket and placed his other hand in the other pocket as he did so. He squeezed her backside making her rock on her feet slightly.

"_You really are bored, aren't you?"_ She rested her forehead against his, her flirtatious smile spreading onto Kirk.

"_Commander, do have any ideas of how I could entertain myself?"_

He ducked his head down a little, brushing his lips over hers teasingly.

"_Maybe." _her eyes were still closed as he pulled away.

Her hands were on his chest moving over it slowly. Kalel's right hand moved up to his face pulling him into a deep kiss.

Jim moaned quietly as they kissed in the middle of engineering, his hands squeezing tighter on her backside.

"_Oi! You two! Where do you think you..."_

Scotty had come storming up behind them thinking they were just two random people looking for somewhere to make out. Jim and Kalel pulled apart and shared a look before turning to face Scotty.

"_For god sake Jim. You should wine and dine this lady. That's what I'd do." _Scotty winked at Kalel making her chuckle,_ "Go somewhere else."_

Scotty through his hands up the air as he walked away. He could be heard mumbling to his self as he stomped back down the corridor. Halfway down they heard him shout _"Get down!"_. Apparently Keenser had climbed on something again.

This had not been the first time Scotty had found them kissing in engineering. He had caught them hidden in a corner, behind a large cylinder doing a bit more than than kissing.

"_Meet me in my quarters in...10 minutes."_

She kissed him again before she ran down the corridor. Jim stared at her backside as she went.

"_Stop it Jim." _Shouted Kalel over her shoulder.

Jim laughed before walking after her.

Jim was stood outside Kalel's door. He knocked on the door seeing that it was locked.

"_Who is it?" _Kalel's voice came over the speaker.

"_The debt collector." _joked Jim.

It was silent for a few moments before Kalel responded.

"_Lock the door when you come in."_

Confused and intrigued on what Kalel was planning, Jim entered her quarters locking the door behind him just as she told him too.

He looked around the room but she wasn't in sight.

"_Kaly?"_

He walked closer to her bed wondering if she was in the bathroom.

She appeared in the bathroom doorway and Jim's jaw dropped. She was lent seductively against the door frame.

Kalel was in a very short cherry red silk robe. What she had underneath, Jim could only guess.

"_Anything I can do for you, **Captain**?"_

Jim just stood there staring at her. She was edging closer to him and he didn't even notice. He was too busy imagining what she could have underneath _if anything at all _he thought.

"_What's the matter Captain?"_

Kalel was now directly in front of Jim, her hands around his neck. Her hair was loose and scooped over one shoulder. All the dirt and grease was completely gone.

Jim open his mouth to speak but no words came out. Laughing Kalel pushed him onto the bed, making him sit down. With Jim's hands on her hips, Kalel slowly put one leg at either side of Jim's sitting on his lap.

"_Good god."_ Were the only words Jim could muster.

With his hands on her hips he pulled her closer to his chest. Their noses brushed on the side of each other as they lent in to kiss.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more passionate. It picked up in speed and intensity.

"_Wow Jim. That was easy. I've still got my robe on." _said Kalel playfully, practically whispering.

Jim looked at her confused until her eyes shot to his "friend".

"_It's what you do to me Kaly." _he retorted with a smile.

He grabbed her face pulling her into the most passionate kiss they had ever had. His hands had moved from her hips to her exposed thighs and he began stoking them, squeezing slightly when he reached nearer her hips. Every time he did this she let out an involuntary moan.

Kalel slid her hands across Jim's chest, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it over his head before she threw it on the floor. Her hands them returned to his chiseled torso.

She felt Jim smile as his hands glided along her body until they reached the cord of the robe. He gently pulled at it, loosening it. He then placed his hand on her shoulders, stroking downwards pulling the robe with him until she was sat there in pretty much nothing.

They pulled apart so Jim could see the delightful view before him. Kalel was wearing dark black lacy underwear that barely covered anything.

"_God I love you." _Jim was staring wide eyed.

Kalel gave him a quick kiss, her hand brushing the outside of his trousers.

"_I thought..."_

Without warning Jim scooped her up and forced her on to her back, Jim nestled between her legs. He began to frantically kiss her, making his way to her neck, his body moving rhythmically against hers.

All Kalel could do was moan and grip tightly with her toned legs. Her hands were running through his sandy hair.

Jim's right hand slithered it's way up her body only stoping when it reached the bottom of her bra.

He lifted his head to look her in her eyes, stopping his motion. She was bitting her bottom lip but held his gaze. Not breaking eye contact, a little smirk curling at the corner of his mouth though, Jim slowly pushed underneath her bra cupping her breast.

"_I love you Jim." _moaned Kalel, her eyes closing again.

* * *

**Thanks to JediCharlotte for letting me use Lizzy again.**


End file.
